Medieval love
by Oveje98
Summary: One-Shot. Bella es una chica que vive en un pequeño pueblo medieval y su vida cambiara para siempre cuando el joven Edward Cullen, heredero del condado, llegue para hacerle ver que no todo es tan horrible como ella piensa. Si ya sobrevivió a su madre loca y a los demás aldeanos hambrientos, un poco de amor no le hará daño.


Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. La historia es completamente mia y por el momento nadie tiene mi autorización para utilizarla.

* * *

La historia está ambientada en la edad media cuando la esperanza de vida era mucho menor a la de nuestros días y las condiciones no eran tan buenas que digamos. Es por eso que son algo jóvenes aunque no tanto para no perturbarnos. Disfruten la lectura.

* * *

 **Medieval Love**

La pequeña Isabella caminaba con gran esfuerzo pues en sus manos llevaba una gran cesta llena de ropa que debía lavar para poder conseguir algo de dinero y sobrevivir un día más.

A pesar de que su madre se prostituía en la taberna local y sus clientes le pagaban bien, Isabella casi siempre pasaba hambre al igual que el otro noventa por ciento de la población del pequeño y desolado Forks.

Sorprendentemente había hombres que ganaban lo suficiente como para poder darse el lujo de tener una amante y por lo que ella sabía el campesino mejor pagado del pueblo ganaba dos monedas de oro cada día. Cuando Isabella pensaba en eso ardía en llamas de la envidia, pues esos hombres tenían el dinero suficiente para cumplir los sueños que ella tenía desde hace años. Eran sueños bastantes simples para los ojos de aquellos con dinero de sobra, pero para la gente como ella eran sueños prácticamente inalcanzables.

Uno de sus mayores deseos era tener el estómago lleno sin tener que detenerse para guardar un poco para el día siguiente, quería con toda su alma no tener que preocuparse un día más sobre lo que haría para que ella y su madre sobrevivieran unos cuantos días más. Estaba harta de tener que lavar cientos de prendas y destrozarse las manos para recibir una paga más que miserable, pero esa era su triste realidad y había aprendido a aceptarla. Al menos le veía el lado bueno pues ella no cargaba rocas todo el día como hacían algunos otros niños.

Ella tenía la suerte de ser lavandera de casi 20 kilos de ropas ajenas al día y su paga no le alcanzaba para un buen trozo de pan, pero aun así se amarraba el estómago y aguantaba su hambre para poder comprarse unas tiras de carne seca y sucia, pan viejo y duro pues era el más barato y de vez en cuando se permitía comprar un poco de leche. Aunque había ocasiones en las que su hambre era demasiada y tenía que ir al bosque a recoger algunas manzanas y moras.

Cuando iba siempre lo hacía con miedo, porque corría el riesgo de ser comida por algún animal pero había una posibilidad más grande de ser encontrada por un aldeano y luego ser cortada en trocitos para usarla como carne para estofado. Y vaya que ella sabía lo bueno que era el sabor de un estofado caliente con carne blanda, pues una vez su madre había encontrado a un pequeño y huesudo cerdito y lo había llevado a casa alegando que aún estaba tibio y blando.

La pobre mujer estaba más loca que una cabra pero sabía cómo hacer una buena sopa con carne con casi ningún ingrediente.

Isabella no se explicaba cómo es que la gente del pueblo aun no había quemado a su madre en la enorme hoguera que se hacía cada semana para quemar a las brujas y exterminar a los demonios que poseían a alguna desdichada mujer o a un niño hambriento. La madre de Isabella estaba loca y más de uno la llamaba bruja pero solo ella y Dios sabían cómo le ha huido tanto tiempo a ser quemada en la hoguera.

Mientras Isabella buscaba el camino a su casa vio a algunos niños trabajar enfundados en sus ropas sucias y rotas. Tristemente ellos no eran tan afortunados como Isabella. Pudo ver a algunos niños cargando pesadas rocas que serían utilizadas para hacer la nueva vivienda de algún hombre rico mientras algunos otros regresaban de la tarde de caza con sus padres y desafortunadamente con las manos casi vacías. Por lo que ella alcanzo a ver, el hombre más afortunado había podido cazar dos ardillas y un conejo, aunque no sería suficiente para alimentar a sus 7 hijos y a su esposa.

El hombre trato de esconder su botín pero fue demasiado tarde, varios aldeanos habían visto la carne y no iba a desaprovechar la situación. Isabella había visto cosas desagradables en su vida pero jamás imagino que podría pasar algo como eso. Varios hombres forcejearon y golpearon al cazador intentando quitarle el saco donde había metido la carne y éste a pesar de intentar con todas sus fuerzas no soltar el saco término cediendo ante los golpes de los otros cinco hombres quienes rápidamente sacaron un pedazo de carne del saco y huyeron perdiéndose entre las calles de la plaza principal.

El cazador no pudo hacer más que resignarse, se levantó del piso y a pesar de que sangraba por todas partes solo pudo tomar de la mano a su hijo y volver a casa con las manos completamente vacías. A Isabella le pareció ver que el hombre lloraba.

De pronto recordó que ella llevaba en uno de los bolsillos de su viejo vestido un par de monedas con las que compraría más tarde un poco de comida en el mercado. El miedo fluyó dentro de su cuerpo pues si habían dejado casi irreconocible al cazador por un conejo a ella la matarían a golpes por las pocas monedas de su bolsillo.

Rápidamente soltó el pesado cesto que le impedía caminar con facilidad y corrió directamente a su casa.

Isabella no se dio cuenta de que había estado llorando hasta que paso su mano por su pecho intentando serenarse y sintió la humedad de su andrajoso y sucio vestido. Rápidamente se limpió las lágrimas con sus pequeñas manitas llenas de tierra manchándose las mejillas.

Isabella se sentó a pensar en el piso y llego a una sola conclusión. El pueblo estaba siendo castigado por Dios por haber sido demasiado pobres y en extremo pecadores. De inmediato Isabella se puso de rodillas e imploró ante Dios. Rogó y rezó como jamás había hecho en su vida pensando que así Dios se apiadaría de ella y la dejaría vivir. El sonido de una puerta azotándose la saco de sus oraciones. Su madre había llegado a casa.

Isabella se estremeció ante la visión de su madre completamente mojada, llena de barro y con varias hojas y ramas entre sus negros cabellos que se pegaban a su cara dándole un aspecto tenebroso pues su cabello hacia que la palidez de su piel se notara mucho más haciéndola ver como un cadáver que recién había salido de su sepulcro.

-¿Por qué estás tan sucia mi amor?- pregunto Renée pasando sus manos mojadas por las mejillas regordetas de Isabella.

-Me he caído- respondió Isabella, no quería que su madre pensara que era una cobarde llorona.

-¡Pero levántate del piso!- grito mientras la tomaba fuertemente del brazo y la jalaba para que se levantase- ¡Vas a aplastar a los pequeños gusanitos que viven ahí! Y si ellos mueren no podrán crecer las patatas y remolachas gigantes que bailan la cancioncilla del pescador. Y si esas patatas y remolachas no crecen y no bailan por tu culpa tendré que golpearte. ¿Lo has entendido?

Isabella solo asintió. Renee se sentó en la ventana y comenzó a balancearse de adelante hacia atrás haciendo ruiditos extraños que parecían ser de diversión. De pronto se sobresaltó y pego un pequeño brinco.

-¡Isabella! ¿Cuándo has llegado? Me has dado un susto terrible, no vuelvas a hacer eso. - De pronto su madre se arrojó hacia delante y rio estrepitosamente cuando golpeo el suelo, se levantó, miró a Isabella y bramó de nuevo.

-¿Pero qué haces aquí? deberías estar recogiendo las flores de oro del jardín. Corre a recogerlas antes de que venga algún estúpido y se lleve la cosecha de todo el año- Isabella no sabía que hacer, ni siquiera tenía idea de lo que estaba hablando. Pensó en las opciones que tenía pero no sabía cuál de ellas era la mejor, su madre al ver que Isabella no se movía de su lugar le urgió con más insistencia- ¡Vamos niña! Con esta cosecha no seremos pobres ni un día más, ve y haz lo que te pido- Isabella seguía sin moverse así que su madre se aventó a través de la ventana de nuevo y corrió hacia su jardín, si es que se le podía llamar así a ese pedazo de tierra en el que no crecía ni una mísera planta. Isabella temiendo que su madre se hubiera lastimado corrió detrás de ella para verla hincada en el suelo.

\- Isabella ¿A qué esperas? ¡Ayúdame a recoger todas estas hierbas! Se están comiendo a nuestras preciosas plantas- dijo mientras enterraba sus manos en la tierra y sacaba un puñado de ella. Isabella no sabía a qué plantas se refería su madre pues su jardín estaba igual de desértico que siempre pero aun así se arrodillo y metió sus pequeñas manitas en la tierra y saco varios puñados junto con su madre quien murmuraba cosas inteligibles y lanzaba la tierra por el aire con expresión enojada.

Cuando por fin terminaron de sacar las "hierbas" su madre le dio de comer un pedazo de pan con frutos secos que había robado de la pequeña panadería que pertenecía a la señora Potts, quien en un tiempo persiguió a la madre de Isabella acusándola de actos de brujería, pero todo término cuando Renée se acostó con el juez Collins y consiguió que le dieran un gran susto a la pobre anciana y le quemaran parte de su panadería. Desde entonces Renée le tenía un odio infinito a la anciana pues le había hecho trabajar gratis.

Una vez que Renée estuvo segura de no haber dejado ni una sola "hierba" que pudiera marchitar a sus flores de oro se levantó, sacudió un poco la tierra de su vestido y miró a Isabella como si fuera lo peor que había visto en su vida.

-¿Pero qué rayos haces ahí en la tierra? ¿Acaso no ves lo mucho que me cuesta conseguir la ropa que vistes? Los arbustos no dan ropa todos los días, solamente los días 4 de cada mes te dan alguna prenda, yo recogí unos calzones y unas medias ayer para ti y tú me pagas sentándote en la tierra. No vuelvas a ensuciarte de esa manera ¿Has entendido niña?- dijo al tiempo que se iba sin esperar una respuesta.

Isabella estaba más confundida que avergonzada, ¿Cómo había conseguido esa ropa su madre, si el día de ayer fue 26? Decidió no darle demasiada importancia, seguramente lo había robado de algún lugar. El portazo que dio Renée al entrar a casa la saco de sus pensamientos y se apresuró a levantarse y sacudirse la ropa. Hacía mucho tiempo había aprendido a hacer caso a su madre en lo que ella le dijera, la furia de Renée no era algo a lo que podría acostumbrarse de ninguna manera.

Recordó que había dejado tirada la ropa limpia que debía entregar en la plaza y tenía que regresar por ella pero la idea de regresar sola ahí no le hacía mucha gracia. Pero tenía que ir si no quería recibir una paliza por parte de Renée por disminuir los ingresos.

Entró en su casa con pasos silenciosos y cerrando la puerta con mucho cuidado, dio gracias a Dios por hacer que la puerta no chirriara como siempre hacia. Soltó un suspiro de alivio y se dio la vuelta. El corazón casi se le salió de su pecho cuando vio a su madre inclinada detrás de ella respirando en su cuello y viéndola amenazadoramente.

-¿A dónde vas?-

Isabella no era capaz de decir ni una mentirilla blanca así que no tuvo más remedio que contarle la verdad a su madre.

-Voy a la plaza, creo que olvide una cesta con ropa ahí- Decidió no decirle el motivo de su olvido, odiaba ser tan débil y ciertamente no iba a decirle a su madre cuan cobarde era. Isabella se encogió esperando el golpe que afortunadamente no llegaría. Abrió sus ojos muy despacio y observó que Renée la miraba de mala manera pero no dijo nada, solamente se limitó a darse media vuelta y salir por la puerta principal. Isabella no se había dado cuenta de que había dejado de respirar hasta que empezó a marearse ligeramente. Llenó de aire sus pulmones y se apresuró a llegar a la plaza.

Al darse cuenta de que nadie siquiera volteaba a verla se tranquilizó y se dispuso a buscar su cesta. Afortunadamente la encontró detrás de la enorme roca en donde ella se había escondido, la tomó y cuando iba a levantarse una mano la tomó por el codo y la arrastró hacia un lugar oscuro. Isabella intento gritar pero el desconocido ya tenía una mano contra su boca. Irremediablemente sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas que después hicieron su recorrido por sus mejillas hasta toparse con la mano que le impedía hablar. Cuando el desconocido sintió las lágrimas de la pequeña se apresuró a consolarla.

-Tranquila cariño no te haré ningún daño- La suave voz aterciopelada tenía una ligera agudeza e inmediatamente supo que se trataba de un muchacho. Ahí fue cuando se aterrorizo de verdad, había escuchado en el pueblo que habían muchachos que secuestraban a niñas bonitas para violarlas, matarlas y dejarlas tiradas en el río. Isabella empezó a tener pequeños espasmos y las lágrimas salieron sin control, no se había dado cuenta de que el muchacho ya había retirado la mano de su boca hasta ese momento así que se atrevió a hablar.

-P-po-por favor, déjame ir- suplicó- te daré el di-dinero, no me hagas daño por favor- las lágrimas y el enorme nudo que se le había formado en la garganta impedían que las palabras salieran correctamente de su boca.

El muchacho volvió a hablar.

-No te haré daño pequeña solo quiero protegerte. Vi lo que sucedió y no me gustaría dejarte sola-

Había salido con el consejero de su padre a recorrer las tierras que heredaría dentro de unos años, su abuelo había muerto y su padre no tenía el tiempo ni la fuerza suficiente para ocuparse de un condado completo durante un período de tiempo largo así que se acordó que una vez que terminara sus estudios militares seria él quien se encargaría de dirigir el condado. Habían ido a esa pequeña provincia por que el consejero le había asegurado que ver a esa gente era todo un espectáculo. Él creía que tenían un circo o alguna atracción importante pues su mente de solo 14 años y que además jamás había salido de la capital no imagino en ningún momento que presenciaría algo como aquello ni que ciertas partes del condado tuvieran una situación tan extrema.

Estaba tan asombrado por su nuevo descubrimiento que no reparó en la presencia de la hermosa niña que se escondía detrás de una enorme roca hasta que ella soltó un ruidoso jadeo, vio que soltó la cesta que tenía en sus manos y como lágrimas corrían por sus delicadas mejillas. La aparente fragilidad de la chica le despertó su instinto protector y justo cuando iba a acercarse a ayudarla con su cesta ella salió corriendo despavorida. Volvió su vista hacia el hombre que sangraba y rápidamente se acercó a él.

-Señor lamento mucho lo sucedido, si usted me permite me gustaría acompañarlo al centro médico más cercano para que se encarguen de sus heridas- El hombre lo vio totalmente exasperado.

-Muchacho no sé qué es lo que pretendes al querer llevarme al médico. Por si no te has dado cuenta no tengo comida para alimentar a mi esposa e hijos y mucho menos tengo dinero para pagar un médico-

-No se apure por eso, yo con mucho gusto me encargaré de su cuenta médica y también le proveeré de comida para que pueda llevar a su hogar-

.

.

.

Cuando vio que el hombre recibía la atención necesaria arreglo el asunto del pago al hospital y volvió a la plaza. Se sorprendió cuando vieron como un par de mujeres lanzaban agua a la sangre y como otras barrían el agua hasta que esta llegara al bosque. En diez minutos la plaza volvía a tener el mismo aspecto que tenía antes.

Como vio que ya no había más que hacer soltó un suspiro y se sentó en la roca dispuesto a esperar a la pequeña chica. Cuando el consejero de su padre le preguntó lo que hacía el simplemente se encogió de hombros y le dijo que tenía el día libre. El consejero no hizo reclamo alguno, había oído de la belleza de una mujer que se dedicaba a la prostitución y no iba a dejar pasar la oportunidad de comprobar por sí mismo lo que decían.

Ya más tranquilo visualizo a la pequeña en su mente y se dedicó a observar los detalles. Tenía un rostro angelical que era lo que había llamado su atención en el primer instante, un cuerpo muy delgado y un espeso cabello caoba bastante bonito con rulos que empezaban a la mitad del cabello hasta las puntas que llegaban hasta su cintura. Decidió que la esperaría y se propuso conocerla.

El joven estuvo sentado en la incómoda roca durante casi dos horas hasta que la vio aparecer. Rápidamente saltó de su lugar y se colocó completamente firme a un lado de la roca esperando causar una buena impresión en la chica.

Observó a la pequeña Isabella desde una distancia prudente hasta ese momento. Lo único que sabía es que necesitaba protegerla al menos por el tiempo que él estuviera en la provincia. Cuando vio que dos hombres se acercaban al lugar donde estaba la chica rápidamente la tomo del brazo y la llevo un poco entre las sombras para evitar cualquier posible enfrentamiento con aquellos hombres.

Después de las palabras tranquilizadoras que el chico le había dirigido decidió relajarse un poco, pues si él quisiera hacerle daño ya lo habría hecho además de que su voz era como una suave caricia.

-Te he visto y me gustaría que fuéramos amigos- Isabella no sabía en qué hoyo meterse. Ella no tenía ningún amigo y nunca pensó que conseguiría al primero cuando este le tapaba la boca y le arrastraba a las sombras. No era lógico, su madre siempre le dijo que desconfiara de todos incluso de ella misma.

-No sería una buena amiga- No podía decirle que no podían ser amigos, ella era muy pequeña y no podría contra un muchacho si es que este se enojaba y decidía hacerle daño.

-¿Por qué?- Los nervios de Isabella aumentaron, no sabía que decir para que el chico estuviera tranquilo y así evitar su furia. Dijo la primera excusa que se le vino a la mente.

-Ni siquiera te conozco y no podemos ser amigos si no te conozco- dijo manteniendo un tono de voz suave y pasiva.

-Eso se arregla fácil- dijo el muchacho mientras la giraba y los dejaba frente a frente. Isabella se quedó sin habla pues era el chico más apuesto y alto que ella había visto en su vida. Tenía unos ojos verdes preciosísimos, una nariz perfecta, un cabello cobrizo muy bien peinado.

-Ya me has visto- dijo el chico- Mí nombre es Edward Cullen, tengo 15 años y vengo de la capital. Ahora es tu turno- dijo emocionado. Isabella era una experta en saber las intenciones de una persona al ver sus ojos y trato de encontrar alguna chispa de malicia o maldad en los ojos del joven pero lo único que vio fue emoción, ansiedad y curiosidad, así que se dijo que no era malo que le contará sobre ella, no es como que fuera mucho o algo importante.

-Bueno… esto… mi nombre es Isabella Swan y tengo 13 años-

-Es un nombre muy lindo- dijo Edward intentando ganarse el aprecio de la joven y a cambio recibió un fuerte sonrojo, el cual agregó a su lista de las cosas que le gustaban de la chica.

-Gracias-dijo bajando la vista- nadie me había dicho que mí nombre era hermoso- más bien nunca nadie le había dirigido un cumplido. Él solo le dirigió una sonrisa y se quedó callado esperando que ella agregara algo más sobre sí misma. Al ver que después de un rato ella no decía nada decidió intentar por otro camino.

Metió las manos en los bolsillos de su chaqueta pues una idea maravillosa se formó en su cabeza. Recordó la bolsita llena de dulces que su madre le había dado antes de partir. _Para el viaje_ le había dicho y ahora agradecía a los cielos que se hubiera olvidado totalmente de los caramelos porque si no se los hubiera comido todos.

-Cierra los ojos- le dijo a la niña. Ella lo observo extrañada pero decidió hacerle caso. Cerro sus ojos, escucho el ruido de tela frotándose y un tenue sonido de papel rasgándose –Extiende las manos- le dijo Edward. Ella obedeció inmediatamente y unas grandes manos depositaron algo pesado en ellas.

-Ya puedes abrir los ojos-

Al hacerlo se llevó la sorpresa más grande de todas, ahí en sus manos estaba una bolsa de tela roja y cintas doradas repleta de caramelos de todos los colores y sabores. El corazón de Edward se oprimió de ternura al ver la linda sonrisa que la chica tenía pegada en su rostro.

-Acéptalos como un regalo de mi parte. Para mi nueva amiga.-

-¿De verdad me los regalas? Deben ser muy costosos y no tengo dinero para pagártelos- dijo cuándo intento devolverle la bolsa con todo el pesar de su corazón pero ella sabía que eso era lo correcto.

-Oh vamos, es solo un pequeño obsequio. Prometo que mañana te traeré más caramelos, toma uno amarillo -dijo tomando uno de ese color y metiéndoselo a la boca- cómelo y dime que te parece-

Isabella obedeció y se metió el caramelo a la boca. Instantáneamente sintió el delicioso sabor a mantequilla dulce, era como estar en el cielo en comparación al horrendo sabor amargo de la mantequilla rancia que ella compraba para comer. Su nuevo amigo tomaba un dulce del mismo color que el que ella tomaba y le decía que sabor era. Ambos comieron alegremente toda la bolsa de dulces en pocos minutos. Isabella se sintió un poco triste al ver que ya no había más caramelos pero volvió a sentirse eufórica cuando Edward le prometió que al día siguiente le llevaría más y cosas aún mejores.

-¿Qué otra cosa puedes contarme sobre ti?- le preguntó él. Ahora que ella había tomado un poco más de confianza hacia él decidió que no era malo que le contara un poco más.

-No mucho en realidad, vivo con mi madre y trabajo todo el día– dijo al tiempo en que movía graciosamente sus delgados y pálidos brazos- Pero si pudiera comería y dormiría hasta el fin de los tiempos. Algún día me gustaría comer una vaca completa o un cerdo entero o cuando menos un pavo gordo, un pavo muy pero muy gordo. ¡Ah! También habló mucho cuando se me presenta la oportunidad, pero eso ni se ha notado ¿cierto?- preguntó con el humor bailando en sus labios formando una bonita sonrisa que puso a saltar al corazón de Edward quien no hizo más que sonreírle cálidamente.

-Creo que el poder de la palabra es una virtud en ciertas damas como usted señorita Swan-

-Gracias por el cumplido, pero sé que puedo ser bastante irritable y molesta, mi madre no se cansa de repetírmelo, dice que nunca conseguiré marido si me pongo a chirriar como ave desquiciada. Aunque está decidida a casarme con el hijo del afilador de cuchillos - de pronto cayó en cuenta de que había sido más sincera de lo conveniente así que decidió cambiar el tema.

-¿Cómo es tu madre? - preguntó ella.

-Es bastante maternal y ama avergonzarme frente a mis amigos cada vez que puede. Siempre que ellos llegan mi madre me llena de besos. Odia a mi perro pero es más porque ladra todas las noches a mitad de la madrugada, ama las flores y su pasión es la lectura. - A Isabella no le pasó inadvertido el tono elegante en su voz.

-Debe ser muy lindo tener una mamá que te bese y te abrace. La mía no recuerda mi nombre la mayoría del tiempo y mucho menos me besa y me abraza- dijo agachando la mirada, pues su tristeza había incrementado por que se había dado cuenta de que su madre quien era la única persona que tenía en el mundo no la quería y que posiblemente la odiaba con toda su alma. Edward adivinando los pensamientos de la joven la tomó del mentón he hizo que lo mirara a los ojos.

-Sería un gran honor para mí que tan bella señorita me permitiera darle un abrazo- Ella no podía creer lo que Edward le estaba pidiendo. Estaba muy nerviosa pues no quería ensuciar su ropa que a leguas se veía que era carísima. Como siempre su lado más egoísta ganó la dura batalla contra su conciencia y le asintió al chico permitiéndole el abrazo que inmediatamente llegó.

Ambos suspiraron de satisfacción, se sentía tan natural y tan especial.

Un mes pasó y Edward ya no podía atrasar su partida por más tiempo. Durante ese corto período de tiempo se habían conocido mejor. Edward se había quedado varias noches en casa de Bella, el diminutivo con el cual la llamaba y después de platicar durante horas y horas se quedaban dormidos en el montón de paja que hacía de cama. Salían todos los días a dar un paseo y él siempre le llevaba algún postre.

Cuando fue hora de despedirse ambos se sentían desolados y tristes. Edward no podía llevarla con él porque primero tenía que terminar su carrera militar para poder recibir dinero y mantenerla cuando se casaran, poco importara que fuera el heredero del condado pues su padre tenía estrictos estándares sobre conducta y casarse antes de terminar su formación no estaba permitido dentro de su hogar, y ella sabía que no podía retenerlo.

-Espera por mí preciosa, solo tres años, hazlo por favor. Terminaré mí carrera militar y vendré por ti para que nos casemos. Te daré el amor que tu alma necesite y lo multiplicaré por cien. Te protegeré con mi vida y mucho más. Te amaré hasta que mí corazón deje de latir. Estaré todo el tiempo contigo, en los buenos y en los malos momentos. No dejare que nada te dañe ni que algo te haga falta. Prometo que todos los días de mi vida los dedicaré a hacerte feliz. Solo te pido que me esperes, por favor. - Los ojos de Isabella estaban brillando por las lágrimas y la emoción que le causaban esas palabras.

-Te esperaré el tiempo que haga falta.-

Ambos se dieron un primer y último beso de despedida que prometía un futuro. Las lágrimas comenzaron a surcar el rostro de la pequeña cuando Edward se dio media vuelta para adentrarse en el bosque y no volver hasta quien sabe cuánto tiempo después.

Bella sabía que era muy posible que él encontrara otra chica que fuera más guapa, más inteligente o quizá con más dinero que ella y la olvidaría en un dos por tres pero solo le quedaba confiar en que él cumpliría con su palabra y volvería para quedarse con ella para siempre.

.

.

.

 **3 años después.**

Edward estaba nervioso y emocionado a la vez porque el carruaje en el que iba montado se dirigía hacia la casa de su amada Isabella. Y los nervios se multiplicaban porque en el asiento de enfrente iban sus padres quienes no habían podido reprimir las ganas de conocer a la chica que traía a su hijo loco de amor y que reprimían risas cuando su hijo ahora convertido en hombre tronaba sus dedos por el nerviosismo.

El pueblo en el que vivía Bella ya no era el mismo pues Edward había comentado a su padre sobre el lugar y habían hecho algunos arreglos para cambiar la economía. Cuando antes el pueblo se sostenía de la casi inexistente minería ahora se dedicaba a la siembra y a la crianza de animales.

Se habían proporcionado barcos pesqueros para que pudieran ir más adentro en el mar y así encontrar peces más grandes y de más variedad, además de que a cada familia se le habían regalado 2 cerdos y 2 vacas (hembra y macho) para que iniciaran a criar junto con semillas de varias plantas y 5 monedas de oro para que compraran comida y las cosas necesarias para su nueva forma de vida. La gente había estallado de felicidad ante tales noticias.

Bella había seguido su camino sola pues unos cuantos meses después de la partida de Edward su madre había cometido la imprudencia de creer que comiendo a un pájaro ella volaría también y lamentablemente había descubierto que eso no era posible cuando ya había saltado de aquél acantilado y se precipitaba hacia las afiladas rocas que sobresalían del océano.

Bella cuidó de los animales y de las plantas y ahora su antes desértico jardín estaba repleto de frutas y verduras y los animales vivían felizmente en el corral que ella les había construido.

El pueblo no era lo único que había cambiado, Bella ahora tenía un cuerpo más alto y con más curvas, ya no era un palo andando. Su cabello había crecido, su rostro de muñeca se había afilado un poco dejando atrás la redondez que le daba un aspecto de niña y su nariz había crecido un poco para dejar de ser aquella bolita respingona y para tener un aspecto más delicado lo que hacía que sus pequeñas y casi invisibles pecas se vieran preciosas.

Edward por su parte había crecido hasta medir 1.90, su entrenamiento lo había hecho más fuerte y su rostro había cambiado ligeramente pues su mentón tenía un nuevo ángulo más varonil y adulto.

Cuando por fin el carruaje paro frente a la casa de Bella él casi se arroja por la ventana de felicidad. Bajó junto con sus padres y tocó la puerta esperando que Bella le abriera y encontrarse de nuevo. Pasados unos segundos sin obtener respuesta volvió a tocar con más insistencia esta vez, pero nadie abrió.

Se giró hacia sus padres con expresión triste pensando en que tal vez ella se hubiera mudado o peor aún, que su madre la hubiera casado con el hijo del afilador de cuchillos. Pero sus pensamientos se vieron cortados por el sonido de unas ligeras pisadas y un suave tarareo. Fijó su vista en el bosque que había a unos veinte metros de la casa y vio salir de ahí a Bella con un vestido azul oscuro bastante bonito y limpio, su cabello estaba bellamente trenzado junto a unas pequeñas flores blancas adornándolo. Su rostro tenía un leve sonrojo por la caminata y una enorme canasta iba colgando de un brazo, parecía apurada. Bella siguió tarareando mientras caminaba hacia su casa pensando en los quehaceres que tenía por hacer cuando una voz la llamó desde el bosque.

-¡Oye Bella espera! Por fin te alcanzo, tu sí que caminas rápido. Quería invitarte a dar un paseo- dijo el molesto Mike Newton, el hijo del afilador de cuchillos. Bella suspiro, había salido casi corriendo cuando le oyó llamarla mientras hacia sus compras en el mercado.

-Mike es muy amable de tu parte que me invites pero la verdad es que tengo cosas que hacer, sabes que tengo que cuidar de mis animales-

-Eso no es problema, yo podría ayudarte con los animales, soy bastante bueno en las cosas domesticas- Bella estaba de lo más incómoda, ya no sabía que otra excusa darle para que la dejara en paz. Edward quería ir y golpear al chico y los padres de éste solo querían reír por para situación, la chica se veía bastante desesperada por huir de la compañía de aquel "Mike".

-No quisiera ser una molestia Mike, además ya tengo quien me ayude con todo eso, el niño de los Wyatt me ayuda de vez en cuando. De todos modos agradezco tu ofrecimiento- la expresión de Bella denotaba que estaba mintiendo y lo hacía terriblemente.

-Está bien pero si necesitas más ayuda...-

-¡Bella! Buenos días, quería saber si te gustaría dar un paseo conmigo- dijo un chico de cabello negro que había salido a trompicones del bosque.

-Piérdete Tyler, ella no tiene tiempo para ti-

-Deja que sea ella quien lo diga Newton y si ella no tiene tiempo para mi menos lo tendría para ti-

Los chicos comenzaron a discutir quien era el mejor para llevar a Bella de paseo mientras un tercer chico venia corriendo colina arriba con un par de rosas en su mano.

-Vengo a invitar a esta bella dama a dar un interesante paseo conmigo- Cuando los otros dos chicos comenzaron a gritarle al tercero y a empujarse unos contra otros, Bella explotó.

-¡Ya basta! No saldré con ninguno de los tres y pueden decirle a Erick, a Laurent y a James que tampoco saldré con ellos. Ya estoy cansada de que me busquen y me inviten a salir, les agradezco que me hayan encontrado atractiva pero ya les dije que no tengo interés en ninguno de ustedes. Estoy comprometida desde hace varios años. He tratado de ser amable pero mí paciencia tiene un límite y creo que dos años en un tiempo bastante largo así que no quiero que ninguno de ustedes se me acerque de nuevo o dejaré que mi vaca los aplaste y juro que no me arrepentiré- Al terminar de decir esto los tres chicos salieron casi corriendo hacia el bosque. Bella estaba tan enojada que casi comienza a maldecir a los cuatro vientos.

Tuvo que detenerse unos segundos para intentar calmarse y se puso a pensar en lo que hizo y en lo mal que trato a los chicos cuando ellos solo intentaban invitarla a salir.

-Eres una mala persona Isabella- murmuró- no se debe tratar así a las personas, es sorprendente que tengas tan mal genio, un día de estos….- siguió murmurando mientras caminaba arrastrando los pies y mirando fijamente al suelo.

Ya en su casa mientras trataba de destrabar la puerta se dio cuenta de las tres personas que la observaban fijamente, a dos de ellas no las conocía pero la tercera persona hizo que ella soltara su canasta y se lanzará a sus brazos abiertos gritando como loca mientras sonreía y lloraba al mismo tiempo.

Los brazos de Edward la recibieron con gusto y sus labios llenaron de besos su cara mojada por las lágrimas de felicidad. Cuando los otros chicos escucharon los gritos de Bella se acercaron a ver que sucedía y solo observaron a Bella en brazos de un desconocido mientras éste la besaba como si no hubiera un mañana. Vieron como ella saludaba alegremente a otras dos personas y que entraban a la casa de ella.

Varias semanas después se dio a conocer la noticia de que aquel hombre no era ni más ni menos que Edward Cullen y que se había casado con Isabella Swan, la hija de la prostituta loca del pueblo.

Bella se enojó bastante al enterarse que Edward era el heredero del condado y que no había tenido la decencia de decírselo hasta que llegaron a la imponente casa en la que vivía. Edward no entendía porque estaba tan enojada pero fue hasta que ella le explico que se sentía muy avergonzada de haberlo hecho pasar frio durante las noches en que él se quedaba a dormir con ella en su cama de paja o como le avergonzaba que cuando la conoció su ropa estaba hecha de casi puros remiendos. Le dijo que se merecía a alguien mejor y que tuviera algo que ofrecerle. Entonces ella salió de la casa de Edward y se sentó un rato en un troco que estaba cerca del sendero del bosque.

Todo quedo en el olvido cuando él le explico las razonas por las cuales la quería tan profundamente y que para él no había otra persona en el mundo con la que quisiera estar. Una hora después él llego con un ramo de rosas, caramelos y un papelito que decía: _Vale para una vaca entera, un cerdo completo o un pavo muy pero muy gordo. Asado al gusto._ Edward supo que estaba perdonado cuando ella soltó una carcajada y se lanzó a sus brazos dándole un dulce beso.

Se casaron poco tiempo después. Bella aprendió a leer y a escribir, descubrió su pasión por los libros y resulto ser una persona muy inteligente además de una esposa y madre muy amorosa. Y vivieron felices por el resto de sus vidas.

* * *

La verdad tenía escrito esto desde hace tres años pero en aquel entonces mi estilo no era el mismo y mi redacción no era muy buena que digamos así que tuve que cambiar varias cosas pero en esencia sigue siendo lo mismo. Espero de verdad que les haya gustado y que me dejen su opinión en un review. Muchas gracias por leer.

Alexa


End file.
